Love Me for Better, for Worse?
by AlbinoPenguin304
Summary: *Bare with me please, I'm new to this and terrible with technology* Misaki is having a hard time coping with the loss of what was left of his family. He can't even eat anymore, because it reminds him of the happy times that are now gone. Will a silver haired author help bring Misaki back to his former self or push him further with too much love?
1. Chapter 1

Love Me for Better, for Worse?

I do not own Junjo Romantica or the characters.

I am sorry I just realized that the first chapter was an older version...Sorry and this is the _actual _first chapter some changes have been made and to make it up will be adding the second chapter this weekend!

**_Everything was perfect, Takahiro and Manami were packing their stuff as they were getting ready for their honeymoon. Misaki was happily making their last meal before they set off for their trip. He was a bit sad to see them leave but knew it was going to be a short while. "Dinner is ready!" he says as he sets the plates for them to eat. They all sat together talking, laughing, and enjoying their meal. Everything was perfect. Time jumps as it goes to two weeks later, Misaki answers his phone a weak smile forms as he talks to his brother. He tried to sound healthy but couldn't hold back his cough. Takahiro started to worry and told Misaki that their plane will be landing soon and they'll take him to a doctor as soon as they get home. "Come home quickly" was the last Misaki said to Takahiro on the phone. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings and walks to go get it. What he found when he opened the door were two grim looking police officers, Misaki felt his legs go weak he only heard a few words; Takahiro, Manami, speeding, car wreck, and passed away…_**

The alarm clock blares loudly waking Misaki from his night mare, a small layer of sweat covers his body and his hands are slightly shaking. Nightmares plague his dreams every night ever since the accident; he still can't forget the police officers telling him that his brother and his wife died instantly in a car wreck as they were rushing to get home but it got worse after that. The next day he dragged his fever induced body over to the hospital and identified their bodies, he tried to stop the tears that were trying to escape but completely broke down when the doctors at the hospital told Misaki that Manami was two months in her pregnancy. His body collapsed from the fever and all the news about their deathes. The doctors at the hospital made him stay until his fever went down. Throughout his time in the hospital, his appetite slowly diminished and he started eating less and less, when they finally released him Misaki couldn't bare going to their kitchen in the empty home. His friends at the college tried to help him get through the hard times but Misaki started to separate himself, preferring loneliness rather than pity. Slowly, Misaki stopped eating completely and even started to hide all the mirrors in the house. Somewhere in all this ED started to voice out and ED is now the only thing Misaki has left, even if ED is just part of his imagination.

Misaki turns off the alarm clock and sits in his bed waiting for the cold to seep into his bones reminding him that he is still alive. He sighs, gets dressed for school and grabs his bag that seems to get heavier by the day. His stomach growls as he locks the door trudging off into the chilly winter morning.

"Remember there's no time to eat, Misaki" ED tells him as he walks to class, "Remember the last time you were late to one of your classes, the professor almost threw a book at you!"

Misaki nods and walks a bit faster, wanting to get to class and to get away from this cold weather. He makes it to class with time to spare and starts to count to a thousand just to ignore the dull ache in his stomach. Misaki daydreams about the old days when he would always cook meals for his family and remembering their smiling faces as they enjoyed their meal. But ever since then the taste in his food turned bitter and slowly after that he couldn't even stand the smell of food. _It's my fault that they are dead, I can at least take this small punishment since I was left here to live, _Misaki thought.

He goes to his classes in a daze, trudging from one class to another. His concentration is scarce and starts to feel more tired than usual. "The day is almost over," ED urged him on, "then you can sleep it off." He stays awake long enough to make it through all his classes but noticed the sharp look his Literature teacher gives him and dashes out once the bell rings before the professor says anything to him. _I can't burden other people, I'll have to be more careful so I don't worry the other professors. _ED nods in agreement saying that it is not their place to decide how they live their lives. He ponders on that thought as he gets on the subway station and heads home.

Misaki was too busy thinking that he didn't noticed that his feet were starting to wobble until he almost knocked into the front window of a small café. He starts to panic slightly noticing that his vision going black and walks faster urging himself to walk the last blocks to his house. He is about a block away from his house when his world goes black, luckily he was caught by tall silver haired man, that came out of the small book store just in time to catch the boy.

Please review, comment, post, or PM. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**For those that don't know and have read the first chapter I had made a mistake and changed the first chapter slightly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Junjo Romantica**

* * *

**_Warm smells consume the kitchen as Misaki prepares the meals for his small family. He really can't do much except housework and his brother has given up so much so Misaki can have a normal life; making their meals gives him a purpose, makes him feel useful. _**

**_He laughs at Takahiro's attempt at a joke and everything seems perfect. Manami teases him about how his cooking skills but her to shame, while she sets the table. He laughs pretending to be offended as he brings their meals to the table, a perfect family._**

**_ A draft of cold slowly fills the room, Misaki shiver and cups his hands together and warms them with his breath. He looks up again, he's back at the hospital standing in front of two tables. Misaki shakes with fright, he tries to run but his feet won't move; a small movement catches his eye. Takahiro sits up from the table, the white sheet that covers his face falls to reveal his bruised, pale white face._**

Misaki screams, he sits up frightened and tries to untangled himself from the suffocating blankets. Tears run down his face as he desperately tries to get up, he hears the door burst open and lights fills the room taking away the darkness and bringing him back to reality. He looks up and sees a tall silver haired man looking intently at him with amethyst colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Misaki says shakily keeping his gave on the man in front of him.

"Akihiko Usami," the man replies, speaking softly trying not to frighten the boy, "and you are?"

"Misaki Takahasi," Misaki says, noticing the pained expression in Usami's face that flashes for a second. Usami tries to look impassive, "Are you related to Takahiro," Misaki's eyes start to water as he nods slowly and spoke so low that Usami barely caught what he says, "He was the only family I had left."

_He's been alone all this time, _Usami think _he looks so…broken like how I was about his death. He looks so thin and fragile. _He walks towards the bed and sits on the edge, he gently rubs small circles in Misaki's back, "You don't have to hold back your tears," Usami says quietly.

Misaki grips the blanket tightly as his body shakes as tears flow from his eyes, he leans against Akihiko as he lets out all the sadness that Misaki can't express in words. He cries like he did when he was alone in the hospital by himself at night and cries to make up every single day he has not cried since he was released and went home to silent house.

Misaki slowly calmed down, "Thanks," Misaki says still keeping his head low, "no one has said his name since he died." He looks up at the author giving him a weak smile and looks at the toy-filled room he is in, "Umm, how did I end up here? I remember walking back home but nothing after that." Misaki ask looking at the pile of stuffed bears near him.

Usami looks at the boy sternly remembering how thin he boy is especially when he carried him to the apartment, "You passed out from malnourishment, I had a physician take a look at you will you were out cold. He says you haven't been eating at all and suggested taking you to a rehab facility that works with eating disorders."

ED is screaming "RUN!" inside Misaki's head as the color drains from his face. Usami pauses gauging Misaki's reaction before continuing, "Instead I told him that I'll look after you to make sure you are eating and that if you didn't then take you to the facility he suggested." He looks at Misaki waiting for an answer.

"Run, Misaki," ED is telling him, "he doesn't know what school you go to and he doesn't know where you live!" _But if he knew Takahiro there's a chance he might already know _Misaki counter thinks. He sighs and looks the determine look on Usami's face before answering, "I'll stay here then."

Usami nods and gets up from the bed, "Sleep for now and I'll wake you up later" he walks back to the door and waits for Misaki to lay down on the bed before turning off the lights. Usami heads downstairs and dials a number on his phone.

"Hello," the person the other end of the phone answers, "he's agreed to stay at my place, Hiroki." Usami says as he gazes up at the ceiling.

"Good, I saw going to lecture that brat but he left the class to quickly before I could even speak to him. Nowaki says that you have to watch him carefully and start with something small since he hasn't been eating at all," Hiroki replies, "Nowaki also wants to see if he can check on him every two weeks just to make sure."

"That sounds good," Usami replies, "Can you thank him for me, I really didn't want to take him to the hospital but he really did need some help."

Hiroki remains silent before answering, "Are you sure about this Akihiko, you took it pretty hard when you heard about what happened to Takahiro. Will you be able to really help this kid, when you were in a one sided love with his brother for the longest time?"

Usami sighs and hugs the giant teddy bear on the couch, "I can't just let him suffer like this, I probably would be like him if Aikawa didn't drag me to a therapist." He grimaces remembering his crazy editor dragging him to get therapy when he became depressed about Takahiro's death.

* * *

Misaki heard Usami on the phone but can't exactly hear what he was saying, he flops on the bed and cuddles with one of the teddy bears on the huge bed. _What did I just agree to?_

ED snorts at him still mad that he didn't run, "Easy you just agreed to stay with someone you don't know at all and there's a chance that you'll be put back in a hospital."

Misaki's eyes wide remembering about the cold room with their bodies on the tables and shivers _I don't want to go back there. _

ED sighs, "I don't want to go there either so we'll have to stay with him for now and then find a way to escape as soon as possible."

Misaki squirms in the bed trying to get comfortable , feeling his eye lids get heavy with sleep, _At least I'm not alone…._

ED smiles at him, "You were never alone Misaki, since you always have me."

**Alright well this is the second chapter and I really hope you guys like it. Hmm, I wonder what I shall do next. Anyways please review or PM, I like hearing what people have to say.**


End file.
